bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Who is He?
Category:Fanfiction Category:Rengoku18 Cecil Watare stepped out of the grocery shop with a 12-pack of beer and several boxes of cereal in tow. It was an odd combination, and he knew that very well. The only problem was that his boss didn't seem to care. "I don't see why that lady can't buy her own sh#t," he mumbled to himself, "she has her own money. God, if it weren't for the fact that she was paying for my living expenses, I wouldn't even be out here." Before he could continue with his self-ranting, he heard the roar of a nearby Hollow coming from the alley accompanied by the shouting of a young girl. Running as fast as he could, he dropped the beer and cereal and grabbed his gun from the holster. He hid on the side of the corner as to avoid being spotted. Looking over the side, he saw a Fishbone-D. Only this one seemed at least twice as tall as normal and had a considerably larger amount of reiatsu. It's skin was also a dark-red color and the fish-like mask was black with blue lines. Perhaps a hybrid of some kind? Not that it matters now. He turned and pointed the gun at the beast, but not before noticing several civilians nearby watching the event. Now Cecil was in a fix. Should he shoot the beast now before it got to the little girl, or shout for the civilians to run. Either choice would attract the beast's attention and cause it to turn on the crowd. As a cop in Arkadia, there was a lot of tough choices Cecil had to make, almost all of them involving the lives of the innocent. Before he could make his choice, however, he saw the beast step away from the girl as it roared in pain. Cecil saw the creature's left arm fall off and noticed the perpetrator was standing between it and the girl. Cecil couldn't make out his face from the hood that he wore, but he did get a good look at the sword. From what he had heard, it was a weapon known as a zanpakuto, the weapon of a Shinigami. The hilt was white and had a circle-shaped golden guard. The blade blade was covered in a light blue aura. "You alright kid," the man asked the girl behind him. Though scared, she got up enough courage to nod, "good. I need you to go with that man with the gun," he said pointing at Cecil. Without hesitation, she ran towards him and hid behind his leg. "Who the hell are you?!" Cecil shouted out, though the man didn't seem to hear him. Turning back to the Hollow, he raised his sword once more, and blue reiatsu surrounded him. He brought his sword downward and sent a reiatsu wave that split the Hollow down the middle. Cecil looked at the man with both shock and relief. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to handle that Hollow with just his firearm, which was usually reserved for normal souls. The real question was: what was a Shinigami doing all the way out here in Arkadia? Was he on assignment? Or did he just happen to be in the area? Turning behind him, he saw that the girl had long ran off, not that he could blame her. He saw the man walk up past him and headed down the street. "Hey buddy," Cecil called out, "thanks for the help!" The man gave a two fingered wave back at him and continued walking. Though slightly annoyed at the fact that he didn't turn to actually face him, Cecil decided not to fret and made his way back to where he dropped the groceries. When he got there, he had noticed that they were completely trashed with beer cans busted open and the cereal covered in footprints. A comical vein popped from his head at the thought of having to pay for more groceries. This is definitely not my day at all... Later... "Neiro-sama!!" Sayori shouted from the top of the hill a couple miles outside the town. She saw him walk up to her and took a bag out from his pockets and handed it to her. She opened it and saw her favorite candies and squealed in delight. The sight of her with a smile on her face made Neiro happy. "I know how much you like them, so I went to a nearby shop and got as much as I could with the money I had," he said in a warm tone. "Did anything happen over there?" Sayori asked innocently. "I ran into some Hollow action," he replied, "though I wouldn't call it action really, didn't even get a chance to enjoy it. There's not really much going on in this city." "That's true," Sayori replied as she took a piece of candy in her mouth, "maybe we can ask someone if they wanna fight." "That wouldn't be a bad idea," Neiro replied, "though I'd rather not start trouble." "Aww, how boring!" "Whatever," Neiro replied. Before he could say anything else, however, he felt a small spike in reiatsu nearby. He looked up and saw several Hollows appear from Garganta-like portals and were heading straight for the small Arkadian town. ''Seems my reiatsu hadn't gone unnoticed. Oh well, It looks like I'll have some more entertainment, at least I hope so. '' "Hey Sayori. Looks like we're gonna have some fun after all," Neiro said with a predatory grin, with the little red-headed girl responding in kind. "Finally!"